


Blushing Galatea

by lapsang_and_earlgrey



Series: 00QAD Vignettes and Drabbles [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Fluff, Forger made me do it, I'm trying for poetic, M/M, Multi, Protect Alex Turner!, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well she didnt make me but its still her fault, absolutley zero angst, mostly Danny and Alex, the briefest of fugue states, the fluffiest, why can't I write proper fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapsang_and_earlgrey/pseuds/lapsang_and_earlgrey
Summary: If someone wants to take this and turn it into something, I'd be more than happy.Constructive criticism also welcomed





	Blushing Galatea

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to take this and turn it into something, I'd be more than happy.
> 
> Constructive criticism also welcomed

Alex’s blushes are rare and precious. The moments when he can’t quite shake his past and the shame he feels makes him retreat inside himself, regressing back into the damaged little boy he once was.

Seeing his love like this standing stock-still like statue makes Danny’s heart hurt. He feels like Pygmalion standing before the beautiful statue of Galatea. He wants more than anything to take that pain and guilt away, to bring him back to life.

Blocking out the rest of world, a tentative hand reaches up to caress a cheek, thumb gliding over marble skin and blood red blush. Damp eyelashes flutter, a held breath is released, and fingers twitch as if yearning to return the touch. Danny’s watches waiting for lover’s full red lips part seeking permission to coax him out of himself with sweet and tender kisses reminding Alex he no longer needs to hide. All his foibles and emotions are loved and adored.

Reaching behind him Danny silently calls to his other lovers to join him in his worship. Q joins, then Bond as arms encircle Alex, he opens his eyes “There you are, Love. Better?” is all that needs to be said. Later peels of laughter will be heard coming from the living room and Danny will thank all the deities for his good fortune.

**Author's Note:**

> Pygmalion was a Cypriot king/sculptor who fell in love with a statue, he carved of Galatea the sea nymph. Aphrodite was so moved by his love and adoration for the statue that she gave it life. I think its a myth that could work nicely for our boys.
> 
> https://www.greekmyths-greekmythology.com/myth-of-pygmalion-and-galatea/


End file.
